Gekka no Yasoukyoku
by youarenotthere
Summary: Malice Mizer. Canción: Gekka no Yasoukyoku. Pareja: kaixtala, kaixRay, KaixBrookyln.


**Gekka no Yasokyoku (Nocturno de la luna)  
**_  
Guiado por algo  
estaba yo, de pequeño, en medio del bosque,  
llevado hasta allí como de milagro._

Kai revisaba con preciso cuidado el lugar sintiendo el miedo invadirlo ferozmente, alzó la vista murmurando cosas in entendibles y profundas. Como cualquier niño de 10 años perdido y valiente, procurando olvidar a sus demonios internos quienes lo atormentaban por sus antiguas penas.

Maldijo el momento en que aceptó el reto de entrar al bosque. ¿Pero que más podia hacer? El era un niño orgulloso que no aceptaría que lo llamasen miedoso sin motivo; jamás en su vida había sentido un miedo in entendible por la oscuridad ni por los lugares tétricos que acosan a los de cualquiera de su edad. No el era valiente… Pero en esos momentos…

-Maldito Tala.-siguió rezando tratando de consolar su miedo con su ira.

Tala llevaba tiempo odiándolo por ser el favorito de Boris, ¿Qué quería que haga? El era un privilegiado con el beyblade, No era su culpa ser el mejor.

Kai alzó la vista parpadeando.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pensó frunciendo el entrecejo perdiendo todo el miedo que sentía.

_Había llegado a una vieja cabaña.  
Protegido del polvo,  
había un pierrot reclinado del que me fasciné.  
_

El miedo ahora se había convertido en curiosidad al encontrarse en esa antigua y extraña casa deshecha.

Entro sin pensarlo dos veces paseando su vista por todo el lugar brincando y escalando entre los escombros.

-Debió haber sido una casa hermosa.-exclamó en voz alta.

-Lo fue.-dijo una voz chillona helando la sangre de nuestro pequeño aventurero.

Volteó desaireado y con el corazón en el puño para encontrar a un hermoso payaso pelinaranja de destellazo traje rojo y naranja, colores tan vivaces y hermosos que kai quedo impresionado.

_Parecía tan triste...  
sin embargo, tenía un rostro tan alegre,  
"Sácame de la mansión"  
cayendo sus lágrimas, me abrazó._

Kai lo estrujo para sí. El pequeño payaso parecía deshecho.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el niño mientras el pequeño payaso lloraba sin derribar su sonrisa.

-Brooklyn.-contestó el pequeño payaso con su sonrisa indeleble.- ¿Y tú?

-Kai.-contestó acariciando al payaso.

_El final de una historia de fantasmas:  
encendí las luces, lo esperé y vi  
la figura de una niña como yo._

El pequeño reviso el lugar con cuidado hasta encontrar un conjunto de velas, los cuales no dudo en prender.

-Eres muy bueno Kai.- susurraba Brooklyn hundiéndose en el profundo olor del niño enamorándose de su bellísimo y deslumbrante calor.

Kai no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Entonces me sacarás?-pregunto Brooklyn melosamente acariciando el pequeño pecho del niño.

Kai asintió dándose la media vuelta para salir.

-¡Dios mío!-pensó Kai con un grito acompañado, Una hermosa muñeca se encontraba frente a el con hermosos ojos ámbar y cabello negro.

-Lamento haberte asustado.-Chilló la hermosa muñeca.

Brooklyn acarició a kai tranquilizándolo.

-El es mi compañero en esta desgracia, es el hermoso Ray.-explico mientras kai parpadeaba.

-¿Eres hombre?-pregunto confuso Kai acercándose con cautela.

-Sácame de aquí.-exclamó Ray posando sus tristes ojos de él.

_  
Por eso la bella noche... por eso la noche triste  
nos observa entre risas amables  
Por eso la noche solitaria... por eso la última noche  
incluso consigue también  
que no nos separemos._

-Sácame de aquí.- exclamó Brooklyn.

-Sácame de aquí.- incluyó Ray.

-Sácanos de aquí.- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Kai los miraba intercaladamente.

-¿Por qué quieren irse?-pregunto inocentemente algo abrumado por las suplicas de los juguetes parlantes que no apartaban su unánime viste de el.

-¿Y por que nos queremos quedar?-preguntaron Brooklyn sonriente y Ray serio.

-Bueno… Es su casa, ¿O no? Deberían estar aquí.- contestó con cierta timidez.

-Cagarme.-exclamó Ray.- Y en el camino te explicaremos el significado de la soledad.

_  
La luz de la luna  
reflejaba nuestra figura bailando,  
llevada contra la pared, una figura renacía como antes._

Kai se acercó a la muñeca tomándolo en sus brazos.

-Nos estas cargando mal.-exclamó Brooklyn.

-Sin duda eres un poco ortodoxo Kai.-sonrió Ray mientras este asentaba a Brooklyn junto a el.

Brooklyn tomo a Ray por la cintura y se pusieron a bailar y actuar.

-Mira.-llamó Ray.- así debería de ser.- Y entre sus danzas hizo un incauto ademán de cómo debía cargarlo a el.

-Y a mí así.- prosiguió Brooklyn haciendo ademanes provocando carcajadas de kai.

_  
Vimos nuestra "última noche"... y  
murmurando  
aquella noche bailamos entre cálidos recuerdos hasta el amanecer._

Jugaron y Jugaron.

Kai jamás había sentido una atracción por los juguetes de manera tan llamativa y feliz. En todos sus años en la abadía, jamás había logrado sentir aquella felicidad que poseía en esos momentos.

-Esta amaneciendo.-exclamó Kai con tristeza.

Los dos que miran murmullaron con tristeza observando el alba.

-Es la ultima noche- murmuraron ambos con mirada melancólica y perdida.

-¿Ultima noche?-pensó con tristeza.

Ellos ignorando esto bailaron con emociones ardientes, como si ese fuese su último momento de vida.

-Te amo Kai.- dijo Ray en medio de su baile.

-Te amo Kai.- repitió Brooklyn mientras Kai los alzaba hacia sus brazos.

-Es hora de irnos.-espetó algo aturdido.

_Por eso la bella noche... por eso la noche triste  
nos observa entre cantos y risas  
Por eso la noche solitaria... por eso la última noche  
también nos observa._

Kai corrió con desesperación. Sus amados muñecos se estaban volviendo inmóviles ¿Cómo es posible que de risas, cantos y danzas ahora se estaban convirtiendo en vil plástico y cuerda?

-No, No se mueran.-sollozaba mientras los muñecos sonreían.

-Te amo Kai.-repetía Brooklyn durmiéndose.- eres tan hermoso que me siento alagado de haberte conocido…

Ray acaricio con pesar la mano que lo sujetaba.

-Kai te amo por hacernos olvidar la soledad…-susurró besándolo.

-¡Esperen! ¡Ya mero llegamos a nuestro hogar!-gritaba Kai corriendo a lo que sus pies lo permitían.

_Por eso la bella noche...  
Por eso la bella noche... por eso la noche triste  
nos observa entre risas amables  
Por eso la noche solitaria... por eso la última noche  
incluso consigue también  
que no nos separemos._

Los ojos de Kai se iluminaron al ver aquella triste y oscura Abadía.

-¡Ya llegamos!-grito el pequeño observando a los muñecos.

No respondían.

Los ojos del niño se inundaron de lágrimas.

-¿Dónde estabas Kai?-pregunto una voz fría.

Era Boris.

Kai abrió la boca para hablar más sus palabras eran consumidos por la tristeza.

Boris se acerco con odio al niño mientras que a lo lejos, Un pequeño Tala observaba con malicia la escena.

Boris tomo bruscamente los muñecos de Kai.

-¿Muñecas?- pregunto con repugnancia.

-¡No son muñecas!-Gritó Kai abalanzándose hacia el mayor con ira tratando de recuperar los objetos arrebatados.

-Recibirás incalmables flagelaciones si no te quitas.-bramó Boris empujando a Kai al suelo.

Kai lloró desgarradoramente.

_Incluso consigue que no exista el olvido,  
incluso consigue que no nos olvidemos._

Una vez ido Boris, Tala se acerco corriendo a Kai quienes se unieron en un abrazo.

-Yo también los amo…-susurró Kai a la memoria de sus juguetes mientras Tala lo reconfortaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gekka no Yasokyoku es sin duda mi canción favorita, por la cuál doy comienzo a mi pequeño conjunto de songfics de mi grupo favorito.**

**Canción: Gekka no Yasokyoku – Malice Mizer **

**Traducción: ****lyricsfromtheeden.**

**Dedicado a: Serial Killer Persefone, Sthepana's Lost Tales, MaoTachikawa, Hikari Mitsune Kawatari.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, petición, etc ¡dejen review! **

**Si es algún comentario brusco o agresivo, absténgase, no me interesa si no te gusto o escribo mal.**


End file.
